<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>family that i chose by Cutiemcgrath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501325">family that i chose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutiemcgrath/pseuds/Cutiemcgrath'>Cutiemcgrath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 02:49:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutiemcgrath/pseuds/Cutiemcgrath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a quiet, easy morning at Bly</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dani Clayton/Jamie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>family that i chose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I should be studying but someone asked for this and how could I say no?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jamie still couldn’t get over how amazing it felt to wake up next to Dani. She didn’t spend the night often, they still weren’t quite sure how to explain everything to Miles and Flora, but they had just recently broke the news to Owen and Hannah so they were on their way there. </p><p>The two were excited for them, both being able to see how well they complimented each other. It took a big weight off of both Dani’s and Jamie’s shoulders to not have to constantly hide, especially on the nights where Jamie did decide to stay, which Jamie was hoping would start to add up as she was finding her bed colder and colder when she new the true warmth of falling asleep in Dani’s arms. </p><p>Which is what brings them to this morning, the first morning Jamie had spent the night without planning a way to wake up before Owen got to the house and Hannah went about her morning routine. </p><p>They found themselves tangled in Dani’s bed. Jamie, was curled up against Dani’s side as per usual, and was woken up by the feeling of Dani pressing light kisses to her forehead and the feeling of her hand stroking her waist under her shirt. She woke with a smile, which was new for her, she could never remembered being this immediately happy this early in the morning. She blinked her eyes and turned her head so that she could smile up at Dani.</p><p>The face she wanted to wake up next to for as long as she possibly could. </p><p>“Morning, sleepy head,” Dani said softly before placing a gentle kiss on Jamie’s lips. </p><p>“Morning,” Jamie mumbled in response before burrowing further into Dani’s embrace. Not quite ready to leave it yet to face the cold of the morning. “Have you been up long?”</p><p>“Not really, I don’t even know what time it is to be honest. I was too comfortable to try and read the clock, plus your big head is heavy,” Dani teased. </p><p>“Oi, its too early in the morning to be mean to me,” Jamie pouted.</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” Dani responded, with a hint of sarcasm. She gave Jamie another kiss on the forehead, though, so Jamie couldn’t be all mad. “Ready to face Owen? How hard of a time do you think he’s going to give us this morning?”</p><p>“I don’t even want to think about it,” Jamie groaned. “Do you think if I give him a dirty enough look he’ll leave us alone?”</p><p>“No way,” Dani giggled, brushing her fingers through Jamie’s curls. “But, there’s only one way to find out. Let’s get up, I’m starved.” </p><p>Jamie squeezed Dani in one more hug before sitting up slightly to hover over her, giving her a proper kiss that left them both breathless, giving Dani a wink before climbing over her and out of bed. </p><p>They worked slowly through their morning routines, trading several more kisses as they got dressed and ready, finally making their way out of the room, down the stairs, and towards the kitchen. They weren’t nervous, per se, but they both knew that there would be teasing from Owen, it was simply part of the deal of being friends with him. Dani grabbed Jamie’s hand and snuck a kiss on her cheek before they crossed over the threshold of the kitchen. </p><p>“Morning you too,” is what they were met with from Hannah who was working her way through a cup of tea. </p><p>Before either of them were even able to respond Owen cut them off with a wolf whistle. Dani had to physically take an English muffin out of Jamie’s hand to stop her from throwing it at Owen, she even had to use her teacher look.”<br/>
“How did both of you sleep?” Dani asked trying to take some of the attention away from Jamie spending the night. </p><p>“Oh probably better then the two of you did,” Owen said, moving his eyebrows up and down suggestively.</p><p>“Oh, honestly Owen,” Hannah said with a laugh, “leave the two of them alone.”</p><p>“I will do no such thing,” Owen replied, “I make them both 3 meals a day I can tease as much as I want.” </p><p>“Just keep in mind I know where you live, Owen,” Jamie replied with a pointed look but immediately broke into a smile when she glanced over at Dani sitting next to her. </p><p>The teasing may be annoying, yes, but it felt normal. Comfortable. Like it should happen every morning. She hated to admit how happy it made her because, in their own way, it meant that Owen and Hannah approved of her and Dani.</p><p>Dani and Hannah continued on with their normal morning conversation while Jamie just basked in the comfort of it all. </p><p>She got up to get some tea for her and Dani, moving in an easy comfortable way around Owen while he was cooking. Dani thanked her with a smile when she placed the cup in front of her, before continuing what she was saying to Hannah. Jamie dropped a kiss on the top of Dani’s head before sitting back down and Dani’s hand reached for hers under the table almost unconsciously, like a magnet pulled towards another. Jamie sipped her tea and settled into the warmth of the moment. A feeling blooming in her chest like she had never been more happy or comfortable.</p><p>A feeling that she later identified as home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on tumblr @jamiexdani</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>